Nightmares and Daydreams
by Tazziicullen
Summary: Cordilia's life is about to change forever. For weeks she has been haunted by dreams of her past and future, Unknown, mysteries and secrets that had and yet to be told...
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares and daydreams

Preface How far would you go to save loved ones, what would you sacrifice in order to set them free? Now as the tables turned toward me, it was my turn to make that inevitable decision, knowing what path I followed would bring dire consequences. So what should I choose?  
Life or death?

Chapter 1: Christmas

I was running, running through the dimly lit street. I was running away from someone, something. The cold wind blew fiercely on my face and flimsy hair as I twisted and turned round the maze of street. The bright full moon hovered above me. Stumbling over in my worn out sneakers, I scrambled up again and looked behind me. There was no sign of anyone there. I seemed safe. But when I turned back round, I felt two, icy cold hands suddenly grab my arms...

Cory. . . Cory! Huh? I realised it had been just a dream. But it had felt so terribly real that I was sweating bullets. I also realised that my annoying little half-sister rolled over in my sheets and shoved a pillow on my head.  
Cory! Wake up! the annoying voice rang again. (If you re wondering, I m not Cory, I m Cordilia Stafani Nelson)  
Go away you brat! I mumbled. I hate sharing my room. It was mine in the first place. I still wish I was an only child.  
But Cory, it s Christmas! Sighing gradually, I dragged myself out of bed and rubbed my eyes hard. Christmas. I hated Christmas.  
Everyone makes a big deal out of it but for goodness sake, it s just like any other day! I especially hate when Nichola gets all worked up about it, and once she s started, there s no stopping her.  
When I eventually opened my eyes, my little sister, Nichola Klarks (we don t have the same dad, but both of ours died when we were little) was already sitting at the end of my bed ripping the wrapping paper off of her fifth present.  
Nichola! You know you have to wait for mom to wake up first. She never listens!  
But it s Christmas! Ugh. Younger sisters are so irritating. I can t believe I actually wanted one eight years ago.  
Reluctantly I made my bed, brushed my teeth and sloped off to the kitchen to make my mom a cup of coffee. Mom was already awake when I came in. Merry Christmas, Cordilia darling, she croaked as I handed her the cup of coffee. She was still tired. Probably having a hangover judging by the several empty wine bottles under the bed, mom gets worked up about Christmas too.  
Merry Christmas to you too, mom. Christmas was the same as any other year, a long lie in then Chinese take-away and television. I liked it like this, no over the top roast dinners or a huge flock of relatives visiting from a random country I d never heard of.  
Just the three of us, a small but happy family, who needs men anyway.  
The rest of the day ran smoothly. I went on my laptop and chatted with my best friend, Lauren, who was up in Scotland visiting her Gran this Christmas. Also I opened up my presents from mom and Nicola. Lauren had already given me a fluffy, pink teddy bear that had Cordilia embroidered on the chest. I would have loved that when I was eight during my obsession with everything pink and girly, but it was still sweet.  
Mom gave me my first pair of high heels for my present. They were deep black and had a long thin heel at the back.  
Oh mom! I absolutely love them! I cried when I finally unwrapped them, careful not to rip the expensive paper. They were my first pair of REAL heels, and I probably got them because of my endless begging and pleading over the last few months.  
Nichola, on the other hand, made me a macaroni and sea shell picture frame but to be honest it looked like a lump of gluey pasta with a gaping hole in the middle.  
Ummm ..thanks, Nichola ..it s unique? Nichola stretched a wide grin.  
Here mom, I got you this, I said, handing her a tiny parcel. It was a real gold and emerald ring that I found in a car boot sale, it cost me nearly all my savings but it was worth it. Oh my- she gasped Do you like it? Dearie, of course I love it! It s stunning, you shouldn t have! No, I take that back, you really should ve! She slipped on the ring gently and held her hand out admiringly.  
It fits perfectly, thank you Cordilia she kissed me lightly, but gave me a big hug.  
My turn, my turn! What did you get me Cory? Mom gave me a new dolly and it has the prettiest dresses and it has long gold hair just like Rapunzel! Did you get me a dolly too Cory? My other ones are getting really lonely in the toy box. I was surprised Nichola could say that much in one breath.  
Well, ummmmm I didn t really get you a doll; I bought you a book from the book sale in school, As I handed her the carefully wrapped parcel she immediately started tearing the wrapping paper into shreds. It only took her three seconds until she uncovered the tattered old book under the remains of the wrapping paper. She was silent for a minute then she looked up with a confused look on her face.  
Anne of green gables? she finally spoke You ll love it, it s a classic. I reassured her.  
Nicola pulled a face and threw the book to one side.  
Nichola! moms forehead creased behave yourself and pick up that book now! It was nice of Cordilia to buy you that book, so be grateful! Sighing, Nicola did as she was told and slumped at the edge of the bed.  
Now, its time for your other present Cordilia, mom sighed at last.  
My other present? It s from your Auntie Emmile, she specifically told me to give it too you on your fourteenth Christmas, according to her will Mum s eyes pricked a bit, and I knew she had never got over her poor sister s death. Nor had I. A mysterious death in a cursed church; not the best way to die.  
Auntie Emmile s gift was wrapped in a delicate pink paper and tied up with a satin fuchsia ribbon. I fingered the bow, carefully untying it, trying to not rip the paper.  
Hurry up! nagged mom, but she was too excited to sound annoyed.  
I tugged at the paper, ignoring the temptation to tear the wrapping paper to pieces. When I finally unwrapped my present my mouth dropped open. On my lap lay a beautiful journal, deep ivy green with golden vines creeping across the cover. It had a shiny new lock at the side that had a beautiful pattern of swirls engraved on it.  
Oh, I almost forgot the key, here, mom handed me a matching gold key that hung on a thin brass-coloured chain.  
Thank you mom, its wonderful I mouthed, so lost for words. Well, it s your auntie you should thank, dear! It s so dreadful she didn t live to see nieces. And funnily enough, I wonder how she knew I was going to even have children?

For the rest of the day I kept my journal with me and the key round my neck.  
That night before I went to bed I brought out my journal and wrote with my very best pen, in my neatest handwriting:  
Dear diary,  
This is my first Christmas that mom actually had stayed single right through. What I mean is that every year mom hooks up with some random guy she met god knows where and brings him home to live with us, and it always end up the same; Its not you, its me honey, this is not what I meant to happen, you know, Well hallelujah, they decided to skedaddle before any worse comes.  
But I prefer it like this, mom, Nichola and I. One happy family, as I said, no men needed at all. Yours truly,  
Cordilia

I shut my book and locked it. My eyes drooped shut and another nightmare commenced . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Friends

Lauren stood by the school walls across the road, leaning against the newly painted school gate. She grinned widely when she saw me. But something seemed different about her, she seemed so .happy. She stood up straight and strided towards me, her strawberry blonde hair flowing in the cool breeze.  
As she stepped off the curb a bright flash of grey zoomed past me, blocking my view of Lauren crossing the road. A loud screech of brakes and the terrified scream of Lauren from under the car was all I heard. I shrieked in horror ..

I awoke from my dream dazed. My heart thudded as I tried to clear my head. When I was sure I wasn t going scream again I sat up in my bed. I glanced over at my calendar. It was the 7th of January. I only just clocked then that it was the start of the new school term. In a rush I got ready and packed my bags in 5 minutes flat. I skipped breakfast and dashed out the door. When I finally arrived at the crossing just out side my school I saw Lauren, leaning against the school gate, a wide smile stretched across her face.  
D j vu I thought Some thing seemed odd, like this already happened but before I had time to think about it Lauren was already crossing the road to greet me. Then the most weird but horrific thing happened, a shiny silver sports car whooshed past while Lauren was only halfway. She screamed, I screamed. The cars breaks screeched against the rough tarmac and Lauren was on the ground unconscious, her body was bent in an awkward position and blood was spattered across her uniform. I rushed over to her shocked, petrified and nauseated. The sports car was long gone and I cradled Lauren in my arms. No. this couldn t be happening. Why Lauren? Was this just a coincidence? I rummaged around Laurens bag and found her cell phone. My finger where shaking as I dialled 999.  
Lauren I whispered when the ambulance was on their way Lauren? Speak to me! Please! I pleaded. But her eyes remained shut.  
I didn t know what to do. The thought of losing my best friend almost killed me. There Lauren lay. On the cold hard road. Not breathing.  
LAUREN! I yelled shaking her. I screamed for help, but it was too late for anyone to hear me. The streets were empty and the bell had already rang so all of my classmates where already in school and the gate was locked. I could hear the ambulance in the distance but I carried on screaming.

I managed to persuade the paramedic to let me ride along with Lauren. She was strapped to a stretcher and /410was carted into the ambulance. Her eyes remained closed for the rest of the journey.

In the hospital Lauren was whisked to A&E while I had to wait in the uncomfortably distressing waiting room. I bit my nails nervously wondering if Lauren would be alright. That moment Lauren s mom and dad burst in demanding to know what had happened.  
Where is she! What happened! Why didn t you do anything? Lauren s mom s accusing eyes pierced me but I was too shocked to speak.  
CORDILIA! she shouted shaking me violently. I stared into space absently still getting over what had happened.  
I didn t notice a nurse guide Lauren s mom out the room. I didn t notice my own mom enter. I just continued to stare.  
I think she is still in shock, I heard a mom say to the doctor. Cordilia? Honey, its ok Lauren is going to be fine, please snap out of it. My mom rubbed my shoulder but I didn t flinch. I just looked at the clock and watch the minutes pass by.  
The minutes seemed like hours.

Eventually Lauren s mom returned with a gloomy look. I still didn t move but I overheard the conversation.  
Anne? Is she alright? I heard my mom say when she got up to comfort her.  
She s in a coma. Lauren s mom s voice was just a silent whisper but I heard the deep sadness in her voice.  
The was a long moment of silence. I couldn t take it anymore. I wanted to see Lauren for myself. I felt the blood rush to my legs as I suddenly shot up.  
I want to see Lauren I demanded, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.  
I m sorry cordilia but she s still in the emergency room. Mom said sympathetically.  
No! I want to see Lauren NOW! I almost yelled.  
I wanted to know if she was really okay, I wanted to be there if she ever wakes up again. Mom tried to soothe me, she tried to pull me back to my seat but I remained frozen Sweetie, sit down, its going to be alright, you ll see her soon. NO! I shouted. With that I stomped out of the waiting room and began sprinting. I ran down the endless white corridors looking for Lauren. I didn t know what room she was in but I guessed she would still be in A&E. my legs were spaghetti by the time I found her.

She was in a bright white room with strange machines buzzing and beeping in the background.  
Lauren! my voice sounded relived when I managed to choke the words out. Lauren was looking awfully strange herself, her eyes were still shut tight, her face pale and bruised. She was wrapped up in a hospital blanket and she had at least a dozen needles sticking out from her arms. She looked like a ghost.  
I crept across the room to stand by her side. She looked even worse close up. My knees started to tremble uncontrollably so soon I was on my knees. I sobbed as the horrible thought of losing Lauren crept into my mind. We were like sisters, Lauren and I, we shared everything ever since we were in nursery. We stuck with each other through thick and thin, making it through the rough times together. Laurens gonna pull through I thought to myself trying to hold back the tears. Lauren always pulls through.

But the tears got the better of me. I was snivelling hysterically. I heard footsteps enter the room although I still carried on crying.

Was my dream just a coincidence? This couldn t be happening. Maybe this is all a dream, a horrible nightmare.  
Maybe I m going to wake up soon and Lauren is going to be fine, still in one piece. I shook my head, expecting to find myself back in my own bed at home. Unfortunately I was wide awake, still in this living nightmare, unable to escape the reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Friends

Lauren stood by the school walls across the road, leaning against the newly painted school gate. She grinned widely when she saw me. But something seemed different about her, she seemed so .happy. She stood up straight and strided towards me, her strawberry blonde hair flowing in the cool breeze.  
As she stepped off the curb a bright flash of grey zoomed past me, blocking my view of Lauren crossing the road. A loud screech of brakes and the terrified scream of Lauren from under the car was all I heard. I shrieked in horror ..

I awoke from my dream dazed. My heart thudded as I tried to clear my head. When I was sure I wasn t going scream again I sat up in my bed. I glanced over at my calendar. It was the 7th of January. I only just clocked then that it was the start of the new school term. In a rush I got ready and packed my bags in 5 minutes flat. I skipped breakfast and dashed out the door. When I finally arrived at the crossing just out side my school I saw Lauren, leaning against the school gate, a wide smile stretched across her face.  
D j vu I thought Some thing seemed odd, like this already happened but before I had time to think about it Lauren was already crossing the road to greet me. Then the most weird but horrific thing happened, a shiny silver sports car whooshed past while Lauren was only halfway. She screamed, I screamed. The cars breaks screeched against the rough tarmac and Lauren was on the ground unconscious, her body was bent in an awkward position and blood was spattered across her uniform. I rushed over to her shocked, petrified and nauseated. The sports car was long gone and I cradled Lauren in my arms. No. this couldn t be happening. Why Lauren? Was this just a coincidence? I rummaged around Laurens bag and found her cell phone. My finger where shaking as I dialled 999.  
Lauren I whispered when the ambulance was on their way Lauren? Speak to me! Please! I pleaded. But her eyes remained shut.  
I didn t know what to do. The thought of losing my best friend almost killed me. There Lauren lay. On the cold hard road. Not breathing.  
LAUREN! I yelled shaking her. I screamed for help, but it was too late for anyone to hear me. The streets were empty and the bell had already rang so all of my classmates where already in school and the gate was locked. I could hear the ambulance in the distance but I carried on screaming.

I managed to persuade the paramedic to let me ride along with Lauren. She was strapped to a stretcher and /410was carted into the ambulance. Her eyes remained closed for the rest of the journey.

In the hospital Lauren was whisked to A&E while I had to wait in the uncomfortably distressing waiting room. I bit my nails nervously wondering if Lauren would be alright. That moment Lauren s mom and dad burst in demanding to know what had happened.  
Where is she! What happened! Why didn t you do anything? Lauren s mom s accusing eyes pierced me but I was too shocked to speak.  
CORDILIA! she shouted shaking me violently. I stared into space absently still getting over what had happened.  
I didn t notice a nurse guide Lauren s mom out the room. I didn t notice my own mom enter. I just continued to stare.  
I think she is still in shock, I heard a mom say to the doctor. Cordilia? Honey, its ok Lauren is going to be fine, please snap out of it. My mom rubbed my shoulder but I didn t flinch. I just looked at the clock and watch the minutes pass by.  
The minutes seemed like hours.

Eventually Lauren s mom returned with a gloomy look. I still didn t move but I overheard the conversation.  
Anne? Is she alright? I heard my mom say when she got up to comfort her.  
She s in a coma. Lauren s mom s voice was just a silent whisper but I heard the deep sadness in her voice.  
The was a long moment of silence. I couldn t take it anymore. I wanted to see Lauren for myself. I felt the blood rush to my legs as I suddenly shot up.  
I want to see Lauren I demanded, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.  
I m sorry cordilia but she s still in the emergency room. Mom said sympathetically.  
No! I want to see Lauren NOW! I almost yelled.  
I wanted to know if she was really okay, I wanted to be there if she ever wakes up again. Mom tried to soothe me, she tried to pull me back to my seat but I remained frozen Sweetie, sit down, its going to be alright, you ll see her soon. NO! I shouted. With that I stomped out of the waiting room and began sprinting. I ran down the endless white corridors looking for Lauren. I didn t know what room she was in but I guessed she would still be in A&E. my legs were spaghetti by the time I found her.

She was in a bright white room with strange machines buzzing and beeping in the background.  
Lauren! my voice sounded relived when I managed to choke the words out. Lauren was looking awfully strange herself, her eyes were still shut tight, her face pale and bruised. She was wrapped up in a hospital blanket and she had at least a dozen needles sticking out from her arms. She looked like a ghost.  
I crept across the room to stand by her side. She looked even worse close up. My knees started to tremble uncontrollably so soon I was on my knees. I sobbed as the horrible thought of losing Lauren crept into my mind. We were like sisters, Lauren and I, we shared everything ever since we were in nursery. We stuck with each other through thick and thin, making it through the rough times together. Laurens gonna pull through I thought to myself trying to hold back the tears. Lauren always pulls through.

But the tears got the better of me. I was snivelling hysterically. I heard footsteps enter the room although I still carried on crying.

Was my dream just a coincidence? This couldn t be happening. Maybe this is all a dream, a horrible nightmare.  
Maybe I m going to wake up soon and Lauren is going to be fine, still in one piece. I shook my head, expecting to find myself back in my own bed at home. Unfortunately I was wide awake, still in this living nightmare, unable to escape the reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 secret I scrutinised myself carefully in the antique full length mirror. I was still my same old self. Pale brown wispy hair, to my shoulders, nothing special (I'd tried to grow it out, but alas, it hadn't grown an inch). My witchy grey eyes flitted nervously down to my body. My chest hadn't grown but I'd started to take on a more girly physique. I was slight and more creamish than all my friends and family. Yes. I looked normal. Then what the hell was wrong with me! I thought to myself. These dreams have started to become out of control. Ever since the terrifying day when Lauren went into a coma, I had been getting more weird dreams than ever! There was a horrible suspense of what will happen next. Im afraid to go to sleep, to see my loved ones get hurt again, not only in dreams but in realism. As I continued to stare at my reflection, millions of questions flooded my mind. What is wrong with me? Will Lauren ever wake up? What is going to happen next? Why is this happening to me? I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Nichola was unusually quiet nowadays. I didn't know why, but I'd guessed it was about the- accident. I mentally stuttered over the word. I tried not to think about it too much. It has been nearly over week now. With Lauren not at school anymore I couldnt concentrate. My head rattled with uncertainties making it hard to focus. The empty seat next to me fuelled my doubts. It was a constant reminder of Lauren. I visited her everyday, sitting beside her on her hospital bed, updating her with the latest gossip around school. I hoped she could hear me. Her eyelids always remained shut. I would usually come home late from the hospital, arriving around nine, but I didnt go to sleep till around twelve because I was up all night writing in my journal. My journal was barely half-filled. I flicked through the pages slowly. Then I noticed a tattered old letter stuck near to the end pages of the book. How come I never noticed it before? It was written in beautiful calligraphy, and signed in a familiar signature. 13/06/78 Dear my darling niece Cordilia, If you have received this note that means I may have moved on, I have given you this journal in memory of me when I die, use it wisely. I write this to you because I knew. I saw my passing away coming. You will understand some day, maybe not now but someday. Something awful will happen to me but dont be worried you will not suffer the same fate that I am about to suffer if you be careful. Do not enter the church on Sparkhills Road, it is for your own good. Always remember me, love Aunt Emmile xxx I was confused. Why shouldnt I do to the church on Sparkhills road? Why was it so dangerous? What did she mean suffer the same fate? This was getting a little bit creepy now. The letter shook in my hand. What had happened to aunt Emmile? I recognised the date. It was the date of her wedding. Mom said she died just after the wedding, of heart attack. But if it was after the wedding, shouldnt she have been married by then, why werent there any wedding photos. Mom had said that they didnt have a camera. But aunt Emmile was quite rich so sure they would have had a camera. Something told me that my mom was lying to me. If something really bad happened then it would have been recorded somewhere right? Wouldnt there be a death certificate or something? I knew my mom was really close to her only sister so I knew she would have something to remind her of her. Mom was out shopping with Nichola so it was my perfect chance to find out. Mom had a filing cabinet in her closet, it was sure to be locked but Im an ace at lock-picking. I rummaged around the piles of paper in the drawers and found a file with the label: ur beloved emmile It was the most chunkiest folder in the cabinet. Mostly stuffed with old photographs of her early days, when it was a happier time. I heaved the massive stack of papers onto the floor. this may take a while... I sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor of my mom's closet and examined the stack of papers. There were lots of old photos, letters and certificates, none of which had any relevance to aunt Emmiles wedding or death. Sighing deeply I shoved the folder back into the cabinet and locked it. I managed to make it downstairs in time when mom was just about to put the key in the lock Helping her haul the heavy carrier bags into the kitchen, mom grumbled on about something to do with zombie attacks. I rolled my eyes not really listening to my crazy, rambling mother. I let my mind wander for a minute. It seems that the day has passed all too quickly and something; a deep, dark mysterious secret was being hidden from me. My mother knew something I didnt. a secret that has been kept from me for years. 


End file.
